


Admiration

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: During Sanji and Bon Clay's fight, Sanji begins to respect him. SanjixBon Clay.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Admiration
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: heavily implied SanjixBon Clay, maybe OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece or these two characters.
> 
> Rating: G

The longer they fought, the more Sanji came to respect the fighting style of the other man. Despite appearances, Bon Clay was very agile, and seemed to have perfected every move before he even considered trying to use it on an enemy. And damn, if that didn’t gain Sanji’s respect faster than anything else.  
  
A man so serious about fighting was one that he could really sink his teeth into, so to speak. No move seemed extraneous, or over-powered, which gave Sanji a strange thrill knowing he was going up against someone so experienced. This was nothing like any fight he had had previously; even the training with Zeff was not like this, and Sanji found himself enjoying it and wanting it to last longer despite the need to beat Bon Clay as fast as possible.  
  
Though everything in him was screaming for him to make sure Nami-san and Vivi-chan were okay, he could not help admiring Bon Clay’s form. For the few extra seconds he would get to see the fighting style at his best, he was willing to sacrifice a small portion of his health or speed, just to watch those long legs sail past his face. And from the look Bon Clay was giving him in return, he could tell he was enjoying it himself; the challenge being something addictive that they didn’t want to lose.  
  
But all too soon, the blond knew he had dragged the fight on long enough, becoming serious and finishing the other man off quickly. As he stalked over to receive Usopp’s goggles from the other man’s head, he remembered that the time he’d wasted was something precious, taking his frustration for his own lack of control out on the other man.  
  
As Bon Clay whined in pain, Sanji lit a cigarette.


End file.
